masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect: Andromeda
Mass Effect: Andromeda is the title of BioWare's upcoming game in the Mass Effect franchise. The game is planned to be released for PC, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, and Xbox One.Mike Gamble Twitter conversation Release Mass Effect: Andromeda was previously slated for release on holiday 2016,BioWare blog: "Introducing Mass Effect: Andromeda" but has since been moved to Spring 2017.Mass Effect website: "An Update On Mass Effect: Andromeda" The Collector's Edition of Mass Effect: Andromeda will come bundled with steel game case and the buyer's choice of either a remote-controlled version of the Nomad vehicle or a die cast model of the Nomad.Buy the Collector's Edition - Mass Effect Andromeda Official Website Retail bonus items Depending on where the game is purchased, what edition is purchased and whether or not it was pre-ordered, the customer may be entitled to one or more Retail Bonus Items. The following table details which items are available based on which version of the game is purchased, and whether or not the game was pre-ordered.Pre-Order Mass Effect Andromeda - Mass Effect Andromeda Official Website Plot The game takes place in the Andromeda Galaxy, "far away from and long after the events of the original trilogy," and is "very much a new adventure." The primary protagonist is a human called Ryder.YouTube Live at E3 2016 - Mass Effect: Andromeda Interview Unlike Commander Shepard, Ryder has yet to achieve "hero status" prior to the start of the game, and will undergo a narrative arc more akin to the traditional hero's journey.E3 2016: How Mass Effect: Andromeda's Ryder Is Different From Shepard While the male and female Commander Shepards are different versions of the same character, male and female Ryders are different characters said to canonically exist as they are twinIan S. Frazier Tweet siblings traveling to Andromeda with their family, including their N7 father. If a player selects the female Ryder, the male Ryder would be somewhere else in the universe and vice versa.Eurogamer: Mass Effect Andromeda's male and female hero choices are brother and sister However, the non-selected Ryder will not be a squadmate. The fate and whereabouts of the mother Ryder will also be addressed.Mac Walters' Tweet The Ryder twins are named Scott and Sara by default.Meet Mass Effect Andromeda's Leading Voice Cast Their father is Pathfinder Alec Ryder.Andromeda Initiative Orientation Briefing (requires login for information on Alec Ryder) The Ryders will be onboard the Hyperion, an Ark starship that has been sent to Andromeda as part of the Andromeda Initiative to find a new home for humanity. A coalition of races from the Milky Way are also present in the journey to Andromeda."Eurogamer: Why Mass Effect: Andromeda won't acknowledge your ME3 ending choice" Known returning races from the franchise include asari, krogan, turians,Mac Walters' Tweet and salarians. Introducing in this game are the kett, bony-looking aliens with a militaristic bent.Game Informer: Exclusive Look At The Kett, Mass Effect Andromeda's New Race Species from the Milky Way not present in the expedition may be included in future installments.MASS EFFECT: ANDROMEDA WON'T FEATURE EVERY SPECIES FROM THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY Although there will be little to no reference to characters from the original trilogy, a few cameos are expected,"First Mass Effect 4 video shows Mako and new heroes" but there will be no crew members from the previous games returning.Game Informer: 101 Questions and Answers About Mass Effect Andromeda Choices made in the original trilogy may be recognized, but will not be the main focus of the game."New 'Mass Effect 4' details point to reboot". Player choices related to the ending of Mass Effect 3 will not be acknowledged nor will a canon ending be selected. The original trilogy is said to provide a "foundational background," but it is intended that Andromeda be accessible for players who haven't played the original trilogy.Polygon: "Mass Effect: Andromeda Will Star A Younger, Untested Band Of Heroes" Gameplay Gameplay will feature a "new and improved" version of the M35 Mako, the Nomad ND1, which can be customized."Mass Effect: The Mako Returns - Update" Branching dialogue options will continue to feature, as will Interrupts. Paragon and Renegade choices will not be classified as such, but there will be decisions that feel like them. The game will feature an online component, though unlike the Galaxy at War mode of Mass Effect 3, it is unlikely it will affect the main campaign in a manner similar to War Assets. As with the trilogy, there will be a Galaxy Map for space navigation but it will be "different" from its predecessors. Fish for the player's cabin (and collecting/feeding thereof) will not be returning. Mineral scanning will also return, but with a different execution from previous iterations. The player starship, the Tempest, will not require periodic refueling unlike the Normandy SR-2. For Ryder, the traditional class system has been scrapped. Ryder can learn any ability and isn't locked to a single progression tree.Game Informer: New Mass Effect Andromeda ScreenshotsGame Informer Issue 284 (December 2016) - "Unexplored Territory: Mass Effect Andromeda Charts a New Course. In a given playthrough, Ryder can have combat, tech, and biotic abilities whereas Commander Shepard was limited to no more than two categories of abilities. Squadmates, however, will not have as much flexibility do follow more of the typical classes. Ryder's abilities can be reset regularly as the situation dictates. Players will also be rewarded for specializing by unlocking profiles through investing their skill points in certain ways. Each profile comes with bonuses tailored to the player's style. Six of the profiles correspond to existing classes. For example, players focusing on combat and biotics can unlock the Vanguard profile. The seventh profile is called Explorer and comes from investing skill points across combat, biotic, and tech powers. To date, two squadmates have been revealed by Bioware: a human male named Liam and an asari nicknamed PeeBee.Game Informer - "Meet Your Mass Effect Andromeda Squadmates: Liam And Peebee" Loyalty missions will return to the series after having been absent in Mass Effect 3. However, unlike the loyalty missions from Mass Effect 2, the loyalty missions from Mass Effect: Andromeda will not affect the game's ending.Game Informer: "Loyalty Missions Return In Mass Effect Andromeda" As with the previous Mass Effect games, the ability to romance other characters will be available. However, romance in Mass Effect: Andromeda has undergone several changes. Deadlines in the game where a romance must be initiated have been eliminated as has the locking in of romances. Romances will offer differing levels of intimacy, including casual dating and non-sexual friendship akin to shooting bottles with Garrus in Mass Effect 3. Romanceable characters will show more variability in their preferences. Some characters will be more interested in emotional intimacy while others are more concerned about physical intimacy. Romance arcs will follow different paces for different characters with some willing to initiate a relationship immediately while others will take longer. It will be possible to romance multiple characters, though the reactions of the characters involved will vary in that some will react quite negatively while others will be more non-nonchalant about it.Game Informer: "Mass Effect Andromeda's New Approach To Romance" Development Unlike the previous three games of the main series, which were built using the Unreal Engine 3, Mass Effect: Andromeda is built using the Frostbite engine, which is also used by Dragon Age: Inquisition. Because of this, the game will be able to share assets."BioWare Talks Next Mass Effect on Twitter" Conceptually, the game is intended to embody the themes of "stranger in a strange land," "I am the alien," and becoming a hero. These ideas were present in the earliest days of the project. The Mako's return was similarly planned early in development. Addressing the relative lack of female aliens in the trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda is slated to feature more of them. https://twitter.com/GambleMike/status/798589977366040577 Unlike with the original Mass Effect trilogy, Bioware is not setting out to create a new trilogy with Mass Effect: Andromeda. However, future installments in the franchise is a possibility.https://twitter.com/macwalterslives/status/796114282161274882. It is still "to be determined" if the save file for the game carries forward. Future games set in Andromeda may not focus on Ryder as the primary protagonist. It is also to be determined if there will be downloadable characters for the game. In creating the romance mechanic, Bioware sought to create a more realistic and less formulaic approach to romance. Thus, they introduced more variability in characters' preferences. They also included more variation in the story arc of each romance, including the introduction introduction of more causal elements and allowing for more friendship. Bioware also took strides in making sure a character's sexuality makes sense for the character and avoiding "shoe horning" a sexual preference onto a character as well as to avoid a set quota for male and female romance options as well as making everyone a potential romance option. References de:Mass Effect: Andromeda es:Mass Effect: Andromeda fr:Mass Effect: Andromeda hu:Mass Effect: Andromeda it:Mass Effect: Andromeda pl:Mass Effect: Andromeda ru:Mass Effect: Andromeda uk:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Game Info Category:Games Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Series